


You Don't Want to Disappoint America

by grumpyphoenix



Series: Kinktober2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Not Beta Read, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: Tony takes a few minutes in a closet with Steve to relieve some sexual tension.





	You Don't Want to Disappoint America

**Author's Note:**

> 10/15 Intercrural Sex, Uniforms

“We don’t have time for this, Tony.” Steve hisses, trying to be quiet. 

Tony flaps his hand around to show that he’s heard it, and presses him him face first  against the wall anyhow. Running his hands all over Steve’s ass, he regretfully hooks his thumbs under the waistband. It’s hard to find, hidden well under that silly utility belt or whatever, and he almost was tricked into thinking it was a onesie until a desperate Steve showed him how to strip it off quickly one night.

“I wish,” he grumbles as he pulls downwards, “That I didn’t have to do this. Rubbing against the uniform’s really what I'm into, but. I think Fury would actually draw and quarter me if Captain America showed up to a press conference with come on the ass of his uniform.”

Tony wrinkles his forehead, pausing. “Drawing and quartering. That’s a thing right?”

Steve shakes him off, pulling them back up. “We  _ definitely _ don’t have time for that, as hilarious as getting fucked in an actual closet might be.”

“Closet?” Tony looks around. “You know, I don’t think I’ve actually been in this room before. I wouldn’t say it was a  _ closet. _ Utility room, at most.”

Steve gestures at the shelves, and Tony grins. “We have time for what I want. Turn around.”

Reluctantly he does. “I swear, you will re-define your idea of hell on earth if this makes me miss it. ”

Pulling the world’s tightest pair of leather tights off the world’s most muscular ass isn’t easy, but he gets it done… just enough to bare his thighs. Tony’s still hard, he’s been hard for an unacceptable amount of time, but he celebrates his success with the uniform by  dropping his own pants all the way off. He teases, rubbing the head of his cock against Steve, pushing. For a moment he ponders not following through with his plan because there is nothing like actually fucking Steve, but...this is what Captain America was ranting about after the last disastrous mission. You make a plan, you stick to it. Tony wouldn’t want to disappoint America.

He shifts just a little so that the head of his dick slips between Steve’s thighs, and to Tony’s delight, he realizes what he wants immediately, adjusting himself for the best position possible and squeezing them together. It feels like heaven.

“Tony,” he sighs, pushing back against him. That sigh, so sweet and still filled with want. Tony thrusts into the tight silky space that’s been made for him, his cock rubbing up against the underside of  Steve’s balls.

Steve doesn’t stay passive - he never does - but he doesn’t rock his hips. Instead he does this...this  _ thing _ with his thigh muscles, and oh god. He drops his forehead against the back of the uniform, rubbing his face up against the rough stitched leather.

The spangly stars and stripes just make it better. “Fuck, I love this uniform…” he exhales hard as he comes. They stay like that for a second as he gathers himself together.

Steve’s wrist beeps. He gently removes Tony, pulling the pants up over his own massive erection, and then makes a face.

Tony leans against an uncomfortable shelf, grinning. “Knowing you’re going to that press conference wearing pants covered on the inside with come makes me feel warm and squishy.”

Wryly, Steve adjusts. “Me too. Well. One of those anyway.”

“At least it killed your boner.”

He nods sagely. “You know that I  _ am _ getting revenge, yes?”

Tony grins. “Well, I hope so. Go make Fury proud.”

Steve flips him off good naturedly as he escapes the closet.


End file.
